Um outro olhar
by Lize Lupin
Summary: Às vezes as pessoas mais distantes de um certo acontecimento são as que mais sabem sobre ele.Isso também acontece com um simples homem que examina o mundo a sua volta.A guerra bruxa por outros olhos.


Um outro olhar – a história de um homem que analisa o mundo a sua volta

One-shot

* * *

_DISCLAIMER_

Harry Potter™ e afiliados pertencem a Warner Brothers e a Joanne Rowling.Direitos de reprodução da obra conferidos somente as editoras.Sem fins lucrativos.

David O'Connor é um personagem de minha criação,porém sem influência ou descrição na obra de Joanne Rowling.

* * *

- Lembre-se, O'Connor,amanhã de manhã,na minha mesa.

Sim, senhoras e senhores, esta é a mais pura e perfeita descrição da vida de David O'Connor.Já sei,já sei,nunca ouviu falar dele,não é?Pois é, eu também não, até que, numa cinzenta e chuvosa manhã de sábado, li um artigo de sua autoria no jornal que costumava ler.

Trata-se de um sujeito absolutamente comum. Uns 32 ou mais anos de idade, cabelos louros (mesmo que alguns fios brancos salpicassem precocemente sua cabeça) e com profundos olhos azuis, que embora cansados e acompanhados de grandes olheiras, lembravam dois miosótis em épocas mais felizes. Era um inglês como qualquer outro : trabalhava,pagava seus impostos corretamente,não tinha dívidas na praça,estava sempre em dia com a lei,ou seja,um perfeito cidadão modelo.O que ele seria,se não trabalhasse para a imprensa,fato que fazia com de qualquer um,do diretor da redação até o motoboy que entrega os jornais nas casas,o verdadeiro demônio da Tasmânia,o que ele não era.

Vocês,que não o conheceram,podem estar pensando que era um sujeito muito ocupado e lotado de preocupações. Na verdade ele não era.Seu único trabalho era escrever três colunas por semana,de temas atuais.Nas horas vagas,apenas fotografava.

Era um homem solitário. Introvertido e um pouco hostil com desconhecidos,vivia sozinho em um pequeno aparamento no centro de Londres.Não tinha família.Era filho único de pais falecidos há uns três anos.A antiga noiva – que abandonara-o e partira para a Alemanha,sem dizer nada – já era casada com um grande empresário dizer para si mesmo,aborrecido,que sua própria presença bastava.Mentiroso?Não. Somente amargurado.

Trabalhava no British Times, um jornal matinal de já dito,escrevia colunas.Mas essa não era sua paixão.Sua verdadeira paixão – se realmente tivesse uma – era fotografar.Adorava fazer isso.Era ali,nesse pequeno hobby,que mostrava quem realmente era.Gostava de ver a vida por outros olhos.Talvez a infância difícil,a adolescência mais ainda,e as diversas amarguras que a vida lhe propusera em tão pouco tempo fizeram dele o que ele era.

Possuía um pequeno álbum de fotos.Pequeno,mas nem tanto.Umas 300 fotos,eu arriscaria.Tinha uma predileta.Uma imagem que realmente valia muito mais que 1000 palavras soltas e sem graça,inclusive as deste humilde e simplório texto.Essa imagem favorita retratava uma janela.Uma janela escura e suja,coberta de pó e impurezas.Através das vidraças,somente o breu da noite escura e triste.Porém,pousada sobre esta mesma janela,uma bela borboleta.Se uma imagem vale mil palavras ou muito mais,eu não posso afirmar.Mas posso me arriscar a dizer o que esta fotografia significa.Está quase estampado ou tatuado nela.Entranhada nas cores escuras e sóbrias,lágrimas de dor.Já a borboleta,meus caros,sabem o que ela significa?Apenas uma palavrinha, que há muito não existia nos sentimentos de David._Esperança_.

Ouvi dizer que, há algum tempo, David tinha de escrever uma nova coluna.Mas ele parecia não ser capaz de encontrar tema aparente.Então decidiu escrever sobre a foto.E foi graças a esta coluna,graças a esta idéia maravilhosa de David, que eu conheci sua história,e agora conto-a a vocês.

"Londres,14 de junho de 1996.

_Um outro olhar_

Por David O'Connor

Eu tenho um álbum de fotografias.Provavelmente vocês não sabem,mas eu amo fotografar.E eu tenho uma favorita.Uma fotografia muito feia,para a maioria de vocês,mas para mim,a mais bela de todas.

Trata-se da imagem de uma janela.Uma janela velha e suja.Através das vidraças,desgraça.Eu estava bem perto dessa janela,embora eu sinta dizer que sempre estive perto da desgraça.Até que uma borboleta pousou nessa janela.Sim,era uma bela borboleta.Acho que nunca vi uma mais bonita,mesmo que eu não tenha visto muitas.Fiquei comovido,e bati a foto.

Para mim,essa foto representa algo que já perdi há muito tempo,Esperança.

Espero que vocês não a tenham perdido também, pois a vida não faz tanto sentido sem ela.Devem estar se perguntando por quê eu digo isso.A resposta é dura,espero que estejam preparados para recebe-la : vocês vão precisar dela.Prestem atenção:

Vocês já notaram a névoa?Não?Olhem para a janela mais próxima.Estamos na primavera,não?Então,a não ser que eu esteja muito enganado,ou que o aquecimento global esteja muito pior do que eu pensava,isso não era para estar acontecendo.Então por quê está?Oras,tempos difíceis estão por vir.

Como eu sei?Não sei.Não tenho certeza.Mas pressinto isso.Nossa situação está complicada.Temos que estar atentos aos fatos.Pode ser que pedidos de união não bastem,ou sejam desprezados,mas é o que deveríamos tentar.É por isso que aviso,preparem-se.

Nossa destruição e ruína estão próximas?Não,acho que não.Mas que uma grande ameaça nos espera,ah,isso sim,com certeza.

Então,façam como a borboleta : tenham esperança.Não que vocês não possam voar,façam isso,se quiserem,mas primeiramente tenham esperanças.E tomem cuidado,muito cuidado.A tristeza está no ar.Pensamentos ou lembranças felizes estão proibidos ou o quê?Pensem na névoa,que parece nos sugar e tirar nossas vidas aos poucos,como um ácido que corrói o que lhe é dado.

Espero que vocês e suas famílias não sejam muito afetados."

Comovente?Horrível?Maravilhoso?Digno de Sibila Trelawney?É,parece que o editor do jornal,mesmo sendo trouxa,escolheu a última opção.Despediu o pobre aborto,dizendo que não precisava de um novo Nostradamus.

Eu disse 'pobre aborto'?Ah,sim,eu tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.David era um bruxo abortado.Seus pai era bruxo,mas David não quis permanecer no meio mágico.Pelo que tenho conhecimento,depois de ver o pai ser assassinado por um dos Comensais da Morte,Dolohov,se acovardou.Teve medo de Voldemort.Mas sabia que um dia este voltaria.Tinha pressentido.Do mesmo jeito que na mesma data em que o jornal foi as bancas,Harry Potter estava sentando em uma das poltronas da sala comunal da Grifinória em Hogwarts,extremante preocupado com o retorno do assassino de seus pais.Mas isso é outra história.

Agora,em sua ótica de trouxa,sabia que o perigo estava próximo,perto demais.Aliás,sabia mais que os bruxos.Não concorda?Tem certeza?Aqui está a prova,manchete do jornal bruxo _Profeta Diário_ uma semana depois da publicação da coluna de Davis :

_"MINISTRO DA MAGIA DISCUTE COM ALVO DUMBLEDORE"_

E também essa outra :

_"FUDGE DESMENTIDO.AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO REAPARECE"_

Como disse David,e como demonstrou a borboleta,preparem-se,pois o que está por vir não é muito agradável.

Até trouxas e bruxos abortados estão vendo o que os bruxos não conseguem...

* * *

Querem saber o que houve com David?

Foi assassinado em 19 de junho de 1997,por um Comensal da Morte,Amico.

Mas o aviso dele ainda vale:

"Preparem-se,o pior ainda está por vir."

* * *

(N/A)O que acharam?Por favor comentem!

OK,é uma idéia maluca.Mas eu achei realmente interessante a guerra bruxa ser vista por um trouxa ou aborto.E eu adorei escrever.Meio curta,mas carregada de drama,como eu gosto.

Muito obrigada a todos vocês.Se puderem passem em minhas outras fics!

Beijos!


End file.
